dcbbfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
We will update this page as we come across more resources to help our participants. If you know of a free or low-cost resource that you think we should share, please Contact the mods! Writing resources Writing Programs Google Docs - Free browser-based document program with collaboration tools that make it easy to work with multiple beta readers at once yWriter6 by Spacejock Software - Free novel-writing software for Windows. Android and iOS versions available. Shaxpir - Free novel-writing software for Windows and Mac. Pro version available. Manuskript - Open-source writing tools Calmly Writer - muse's favorite distraction-free writing tool. She recommends the Chrome extension (it can save backups to your Google Drive automatically). Includes a focus option and optional typewriter sounds! Evernote Grammar Checkers Grammarly - A free tool to help you identify grammar issues in your writing Hemingway Editor - If you're worried your writing isn't clear, this free tool helps identify adverbs, use of the passive voice, and sentences that may be confusing. (Note from muse: There's nothing wrong with adverbs or longer sentences, and this tool is not for everyone.) Tracking and Planning Tools myWriteClub - If you like sprints, check out this site. You can create a custom sprint OR join the global chat and feel slightly less alone in your word slaying. 25-minute sprints begin every half hour with 5-minute breaks in between. You can also track individual projects. Sutori - A visual planning tool Track My Words - A free add-on for Google Docs that tracks your writing stats Help with AO3 AO3 posting script - A huge time-saver! converts GDocs formatting into HTML for easy copy/pasting. No more inline HTML in your drafts. How to embed and image on AO3 How to make your images responsive on AO3 Miscellaneous Wordsworth - Historical fiction writers, take note. Worried about using modern phrases in a historic setting? Compare passages of your writing against fiction from the 1800s through 1920s. Minotaur's Sex Tips for Slash Writers - An older but evergreen resource. This is NSFW and only appropriate for our 18+ participants. (The author passed away in 2009 but the website has been maintained.) Fic Prompt Generator - Gives you a setting, genre, prompt, and trope. Wheel Decide - Can't make a decision? Maybe this wheel can help. Ambient Tones - Listen to hundreds of customized ambient soundscapes (there are many for SPN specifically!) or create your own Art & graphic design resources Canva - This is a browser-based design program. Easy to use if you're familiar with Adobe InDesign, but the learning curve isn't too steep. The free tier is pretty robust. iOS app also available. Pixlr.com A browser-based image editor that offers many of Photoshop’s features and has a similar interface. FireAlpaca - Free painting software for Mac and PC Krita - Professional open source digital painting software for Mac, PC, and Linux FontSquirrel - A collection of typefaces that can be used in any project--even commercial! DaFont.com - A big assortment of fonts! Watch the licenses on these if you do any sort of commercial work. Many are personal-use only. Pixabay - Stock photography & illustrations free to use on any project, even commercial Unsplash - Gorgeous stock photography totally free to use for personal and commercial work Pexels - Another free stock photography site Resources for moderators Airtable - Our favorite organizing tool. This is an affiliate link that supports the DCBB Google Drive - Great for collaborating with multiple mods! Create and share folders to help you plan. Miscellaneous links Dean/Cas Friendly ChallengesCategory:Resources